Claustrophobic
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Dougie's claustrophobic, The guys don't know, they lock him in a box.. lets just say- it doesn't end well ;) Nobody dies or anything and the ending is actually quite adorable for any fellow Pudd fans out there! Contains puke (ew .) and tears (awww:'( . Once again, Dougie is the one getting upset.. I'm mean to him.. I know :( I hope you enjoy it ;)


**I was standing on a packed metrolink the other day and I realised just how claustrophobic I really am... I couldn't breathe and by the time I got off, I was feeling like I was going to either get murdered or pass out and then get murdered- It was hell! I was looking at fanfictions and I realised that none of them show about how it feels to have a little panic attack due to claustrophobia and they never show what it's like seeing somebody having a breakdown. I decided I would- So.. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

** Dougie's POV:**

We were sitting in the recording studio bored out of our minds when Tom had a brainstorm.

'Hey! Why don't we take turns going in that huge container and spinning it round. We could see who could last the longest?' he stated. I nervously looked around waiting to hear what the other's answers would be. I hadn't told anybody in the band that I was severely claustrophobic. I could barely have a shower without feeling like I was going to collapse. The moment I knew I was in a locked room or a small space that I couldn't get out of, I would panic. My breathing would go funny and I would just have a complete breakdown of fear. I could only stay in my bedroom because the key for the outside lock on the door had gone missing and so the possibility of getting trapped was less likely. I was horrified when Harry and Danny said that they thought it would be fun.

'I don't think this is a good idea guys.' I said, trying to mask the fear in my voice.

'Why not? We've been here for hours and it's not like we're going to be pushing anyone out into the road. We're just gonna spin around.' Harry exclaimed.

'And it's your turn first!' Danny shouted happily as he grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the box.

'No! NO! Stop it! You don't understand I-' I shouted before being cut off. The rest of the guys thought that I was just joking and the next thing I knew, I was being shoved inside the box. The door was slammed shut and then I heard it. The sickening sound of the clasp being locked. I couldn't escape. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to pass out as I banged on the inside of the box, screaming for help. I felt like I was going to be sick and that wasn't helped when they started spinning the container around at full speed. I curled up in a ball, knowing that they weren't going to listen to my screams for help any time soon, and cried. Eventually, I was letting out huge sobs. I couldn't hold them in any longer, I felt like I was on the brink of death, like if I stayed in there much longer, I'd just stop breathing. I guess the guys must of heard me crying as a second later, they stopped spinning me and opened up the box. I practically fell out of it and I gasped for air. I lay in a ball on the floor just crying as I attempted to get my breath back. I was shaking with fear and felt ill.

**Harry's POV:**

We dragged Dougie over to the huge black box and shoved him in it. It was just a bit of fun. We shut and locked the door before starting to spin him round in circles at full speed. After a few minutes of Dougie screaming he just stopped, we assumed that he had gotten used to the feeling of being spun and so we carried on. However, soon enough, the screams were replaced with huge, scared, heart-breaking sobs and we knew that something was up. We quickly stopped the box spinning and pulled open the door. Dougie leapt out of it and knelt on the floor, crying and gasping for air. We all just watched in horror and confusion and he curled up in a ball and just lay on the floor crying. I bent down to talk to him but he flinched away. I just crouched down to his level anyway and tried to speak to him.

'Dougie? Dougie, we're sorry. What's the matter? Did we spin you too much or too fast?' I asked quietly. He shook his head in response and continued to cry. 'What's the matter then Dougs?'

'I-I-I'm s-severel-ly c-c-c-claus-s-strophob-bic.' he managed to choke through tears. I automatically felt a wave of guilt flood over me, I couldn't believe what I had done.

'Oh my gosh, Dougie! I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know! I swear if I'd have known I would never have put you in. I'm so sorry!' I continued rambling on for ages. I just had to let him know how sorry I was. I had never meant to upset him. We were just bored and it was meant to just be a game. Dougie cut me off after a few minutes, 'I-it's o-o-ok-kay. I-I-I k-know t-th-at y-you d-did-dn't k-know.'

'Yeah but we should have listened to you. I'm so sorry. Do you want to come and sit on the sofa and I'll get you some water?'

'Y-yes p-p-pleas-se.'

'Come here then Dougs.' I said as I lifted him up off the ground in my arms and began to carry him over to the sofa. I sat him down there and began to walk away and get him some water. However, I was stopped by a small pulling on my sleeve. I turned around to see Dougie holding on to my arm and looking up at me, 'D-don't l-leav-ve m-me H-Harr-ry. P-plea-se d-don't l-leave m-m-me.'

'Of course not Dougs. Come here, you're okay now.' I said, pulling him into a hug and sitting back down. He just sat, curled up on my knee for ages after that. I kept looking up every now and again and every time that I did, I could see the guilt in Tom's face.

**Tom's POV:**

I felt so guilty when I found out that Dougie was severely claustrophobic. It had been my idea to lock him in the box and now I had probably terrified him for life. He was so frightened that he didn't want Harry to leave his side. Seeing him like that was heart breaking and knowing it was my fault just made the whole thing ten times worse.

**Harry's POV:**

After me and Dougie had been sitting there for a while, he still hadn't calmed down. I was starting to wonder whether he'd need to go to his doctor or if he'd need his inhaler when suddenly he squirmed. He hadn't moved in ages, he was completely drained of energy and could barely sit up. When he moved I looked at him and realised that he had turned as white as a sheet.

'Dougs? Dougs are you oka-' I was cut off by Dougie leaning over the side of the couch and throwing up all over the floor. 'Oh my gosh! Dougs! Dougs, are you okay?' I asked worriedly. Dougie responded by sitting up straighter and vomiting again, this time all over the table.

'I'll get him a bucket and something to clean that up with!' Dan said quickly before running off towards the cleaning cupboard. I rubbed Dougie's back as he continued to retch, 'It's okay Dougie, It's okay. You'll feel better when you've done.' I said, attempting to sound supportive. After a couple more minutes, Dougie managed to stop being sick. He broke into floods of tears and curled into a ball on my knee again. Danny came running back in a second later with a bucket, a mop and three bottles of water. 'Here you go Dougs. Drink some of this.' He said softly while pouring a small amount of water into Dougie's mouth. He continued to cry as I carried him out into the car with the bucket and the bottle of water. 'H-H-Harry?' he asked quietly.

'Yeah Dougs? Do you need something?'

'P-p-ple-ase c-ca-n I-I s-sle-ep in y-your r-room tonig-ght? Y-You'r-re d-do-or d-doesn't h-have an o-out-tsid-de l-lock on-n it.'

'Of course you can Dougie. You can sleep in my room for as long as you want. Until you feel safe back in your own room, no matter how long it takes.'

'T-t-than-nk y-you.'

'It's okay Dougie. Now lets go home.' I said as I climbed into the back seat of the car next to him and lay his head down on my knee. He was so exhausted that he ended up falling asleep mid-sentence on the way back. When we got home, I carried him up to my room as I had promised and replaced his shorts and t-shirt with his pyjamas. I covered him in a blanket as well as my quilt, as he was shivering, and I put the bucket down beside him on the floor. I put a glass of water on the table next to him before getting into my own pyjamas and climbing in next to him. He snuggled closer to me almost immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Promise you'll never leave me Harry?' he asked, half asleep.

'I promise Dougs. I'll always be here with you.'

'Love you Harry'

'I love you too Dougie. Sweet dreams.' I whispered as his eyes flickered closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Soooo.. did you like it? I hope you did! If you didn't- constructive criticism is always welcome :) Please review :P**


End file.
